Colder than Ice
by Kristopher16
Summary: a young warrior trying to get into the strongest squad in the soul society. However they must first master the art of leadership though its not workin very well. let's see what happens shall we? after anime oc main character actual character in it


Okay first ever fanfic that I was willin to share this is after the war and wat not since I didn't keep up on the anime. If I got anything wrong note me bout it. Also I tried grammar and spell checkin it but theres only so much spellin check can do and I suck at both so try 2 bare w/ it. Ya will c the actual characters in latr chapters which may tak awhile since I still hav 2 edit them. This is a original character so yea. O and the Black Ops r lik **Onmitsukidō** only they do suicide missions. also i always wanted to know wat some1 westernized would b lik in this setin

BreakBreakBreak

I scowled as I watched the stupid bakas also known as the Black Ops get dispatched like they were flies in a bug zapper. I mean really they were in awe of basic moves which made them drop their guard and get easily injured. I hoped that they were dead to tell the truth and they were probably hoping the same because I was watching and I was going to make their lives worse than hell and death. I hated being the Commander of these weaklings but Isamu, my mentor, refuses to let me be a part of his squad until I lead, like my soon to be squad mates did, and showed I was a strong leader and not only a strong fighter and swordsman. So here I was watching the intruder take out my men (bakas). When the last fell, I flash stepped to the intruder stopping a good foot or two in front of him.

"And you are?" he asked huffing a little. I smirked at this so those useless pieces of crap finally found their use tiring the enemy out lucky them. He watched me, catching his breath. I didn't give him much time before I flash stepped in front of him kneeing him hard in the stomach causing him to bend over and gasp in pain. I smirked again knowing I just knocked the rest of the air from his lungs. I uppercuted his jaw sending him up into the treetops before he could come back down I flash stepped after him kicking him back down to the ground hard and fast.

I watched him as I slowly falling before kicking off a tree branch and diving after his unconscious body. I grabbed his collar before he hit chuckling at the thought that if he was conscious this would feel like he was being hung. I barely noticed as my feet hit a low branch as I already took off my required sash, I had to wear, and tied his arms tightly behind his back then took the cloth holding my zanpakuto to my back and tied his feet together. I then slipped my zanpakuto into one of the chains that adorned around my signature belt I always wore. I picked up my captive and started flash stepping back to the compound, where I can dispose of him and then go discipline my bakas.

I arrived there in only a minute but, my zanpakuto can agree with me; this was slow for me, which only means I needed more weights. I walked through the main gates and down to the prisons dropping my captive into one of the few empty cells. As soon as that was done I flash stepped up the stairs and to the training grounds for my failures. I stood arms crossed over my chest at the overseeing platform glaring down as they slowly came in, none were badly hurt, which enraged me even more. When they were all in and looking up all of them basically cowering under my icy glare and my flaming temper.

"Ya are all pathetic" I said my voice but a whisper, though since no one dared to breathe nevertheless make noise, it sounded like a shout. "Y'all are goin' to train until someone breaks mentally not physically."

They coward even more knowing they were in for it. I always stopped them when a bone or something broke never their minds but I was furious not one of them were hurt badly, not one of them had injured their opponent when I took him out without even breaking a sweat. They waited, still cowering, for their orders. They were whipped, loyal to me by respect of my power and strength but also by fear of my temper, intense training and mentor.

"Training regime: All or Nothing" I called out. I waited maybe a second before they started to work on at once sparring in a massive chaotic mock fight, all or nothing match. I smirked they knew exactly how I wanted them to train one against hundreds, impossible odds; I made them possible.

I walked up the stairs to my own private training area where no one but me, my mentor and his squad were allowed in. My boot covered feet landed on fake wood but I could feel the steel under the wood. My training area gave only the illusion of a dojo built for basic training but was really able to withstand even my mentor's strongest attacks. It was also sound proof as in I could hear everything that went on outside but the outside could hear nothing. So no one on the outside could figure out what was going on in here.

I removed my black high collar long sleeve commander's haori. Revealing black leather studded bands with two iron chains, going around the middle, around my wrists and similar collar around my neck and belt. My sleeveless kimono jacket was open revealing my abs covered by large unpadded weights, which wrapped around to my back, and my chest wrapped tightly in bandages. Around my biceps were smaller weights. Moving my boots and baggy kimono pants revealed baggy cargo shorts, that were held up by my belt, around my calf were a little large weights than the ones on my biceps but smaller than the ones around my stomach. They were designed so I could move and bend easily in them like they were my own skin. I unlocked all the weights, they were each 200 pounds. They fall with a loud bang; I shrugged at the sound before moving over to a chest that was placed in the right hand corner on the far wall. I swapped out the 200 pound weights with some 300 pounds weights and put them each in the place of the others before slamming it shut, then I started my training which was basically doing the same training as I ordered my underlings to do only with invisible enemies.

After about two hours, I heard the first person yell for quote "the madness to stop". I heard the whimpering and crying and muttering and ranting. Someone actually lost it and had broken down, crying. I didn't think that would actually happen to tell the truth. I sheathed my zanpakutō and got dressed easily moving in my new weights. I walked outside and to the viewing platform to see all my men watching one lone man curled up in a ball crying his eyes out swing his zanpakutō around wildly.

"Y' all heard him enough your punishment is over now go rest in the barracks but someone grab him and take him to the 4th division to get looked at" I said my men looked at me, bowed and quickly did as they told. Two men were able to knock out the mentally broken man and take him for treatment. I sighed making a mental note to start mentally training them in case this happened again.

After I watched the last of them leave, I went down and starting cleaning up after them. That was the one thing I was always soft about; I never made them pick up after them even when punishing them. I made another mental note to start doing that just in case they considered me soft or merciful because of it.

When I finished, I went back to my training room and started my training again this time fully dressed. Even though my underlings' training was over mine was far from it I would be up all night...again. Even if no one believed it possible I was afraid of one thing: Going home alone to an empty house and to a night of restlessness thinking about mistakes of the past.

BreakBreakBreak

Read and review plz


End file.
